degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tangy Sponge Sauce/Best Starter Pokemon: Middle Evolutions
With the first part of starter blog complete, it's time to continue the trilogy with the middle evos! Now that round 1 is complete, I will now be introducing this games twist... BATTLES! Every round, using a random generator, two pokemon will be selected to battle each other. Players must vote for the pokemon they want to WIN the battle. The winning pokemon will recieve an immunity, and won't have to battle again... at least not until later. The losing pokemon is, of course, eliminated. NOW ONTO THE BATTLES! THE CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ' ' ' ' BAYLEEF VS ' ' ' ' COMBUSKEN THE FINAL FIVE: FINALE (ENDED) BAYLEEF VS ' ' QUILAVA: LOSER VS COMBUSKEN 'THE FINAL FIVE: PART 4 (ENDED)' BRIONNE: LOSER VS ' ' QUILAVA: WINNER 'THE FINAL FIVE: PART 3 (ENDED)' ' ' BAYLEEF:WINNER VS BRIONNE: LOSER 'THE FINAL FIVE: PART 2 (ENDED)' ' ' WARTORTLE: LOSER VS ' ' COMBUSKEN: WINNER 'THE FINAL FIVE: PART 1 (ENDED)' ' ' QUILAVA: WINNER VS ' ' WARTORTLE: LOSER 'BATTLE 23 (ENDED)' ' ' GROTLE: LOSER VS ' ' BAYLEEF: WINNER 'BATTLE 22 (ENDED)' COMBUSKEN: WINNER VS ' ' IVYSAUR: LOSER 'BATTLE 21 (ENDED)' ' ' BRIONNE:' WINNER' VS ' ' DEWOTT: LOSER 'BATTLE 20 (ENDED)' QUILAVA VS ' ' TORRACAT 'BATTLE 19 (ENDED)' ' ' BRAIXEN: LOSER VS ' ' DEWOTT: WINNER 'BATTLE 18 (ENDED)' ' ' BRAIXEN: TIED VS ' ' WARTORTLE: TIED 'BATTLE 17 (ENDED)' BAYLEE: WINNER VS ' ' DARTRIX: LOSER 'BATTLE 16 (ENDED)' ' ' GROVYLE: LOSER VS ' ' QUILAVA''' '''WINNER 'BATTLE 15 (ENDED)' ' ' COMBUSKEN: WINNER VS ' ' MARSHTOMP: LOSER 'ROTATION BATTLE BRING BACKS FINALE (ENDED)' ' ' TORRACAT: WINNER VS ' ' PRINPLUP: LOSER 'ROTATION BATTLE BRING BACKS PART 4 (ENDED)' ' ' TORRACAT: LOSER VS ' ' COMBUSKEN: WINNER 'ROTATION BATTLE BRING BACKS PART 3 (ENDED)' TORRACAT: WINNER VS ' ' MONFERNO: LOSER 'ROTATION BATTLE BRING BACKS PART 2 (ENDED)' ' ' FROGADIER: LOSER VS ' ' TORRACAT: WINNER 'ROTATION BATTLE BRING BACKS PART 1 (ENDED)' ' ' CROCONAW: LOSER VS ' ' FROGADIER: WINNER 'BATTLE 14 (ENDED)' ' ' IVYSAUR: WINNER VS ' ' TORRACAT: LOSER 'BATTLE 13 (ENDED)' ' ' CHARMELEON: LOSER VS ' ' DEWOTT: WINNER 'BATTLE 12 (ENDED)' ' ' MONFERNO: LOSER VS WARTORTLE: WINNER 'BATTLE 11 (ENDED)' CROCONAW: LOSER VS MARSHTOMP: WINNER 'BATTLE 10 (ENDED)' ' ' MONFERNO: WINNER VS ' ' FROGADIER: LOSER 'BATTLE 9 (ENDED)' COMBUSKEN: LOSER VS BAYLEEF: WINNER 'BATTLE 8 (ENDED)' PRINPLUP: LOSER VS ' ' CHARMELEON: WINNER 'TRIPLE BATTLE BRING BACKS (ENDED)' TEAM A: WINNERS MARSHTOMP PRINPLUP CROCONAW ---- TEAM B: LOSERS ' ' SERVINE GROVYLE PIGNITE 'BATTLE 7 (ENDED)' ' ' MARSHTOMP: LOSER VS ' ' DEWOTT: WINNER 'BATTLE 6 (ENDED)' BAYLEEF: TIED VS ' ' BRIONNE: TIED 'BATTLE 5 (ENDED)' PIGNITE: LOSER VS ' ' DARTRIX: WINNER 'BATTLE 4 (ENDED)' SERVINE: LOSER VS ' ' WARTORTLE: WINNER 'BATTLE 3 (ENDED)' ' ' BRAIXEN: WINNER VS ' ' GROVYLE: LOSER 'BATTLE 2 '(ENDED) CROCONAW: LOSER VS ' ' IVYSAUR: WINNER 'BATTLE 1 '(ENDED) ' ' QUILAVA: WINNER VS ' ' PRINPLUP: LOSER CONTESTANTS Bayleef Quilava Combusken ELIMINATED 21st: Quilladin 20th: Servine 19th: Pignite 18th: Prinplup 17th: Frogadier 16th: Croconaw 15th: Monferno 14th: Charmeleon 13th: Marshtomp 12th: Grovyle 11th: Dartrix 10th: Braixen 9th: Torracat 8th: Dewott 7th: Ivysaur 6th: Grotle 5th: Wartortle 4th: Brionne 3rd: Quilava Category:Blog posts